


Fairytales Are Not Real

by TimeladyofMordor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeladyofMordor/pseuds/TimeladyofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Clara Oswald if fairytales were real, she would say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales Are Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this work is not beta read so it may contain some mistakes.  
> Disclaimer:  
> These characters are not mine. Nor is this TV show mine! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If you asked Clara Oswin Oswald if fairytales were real, she would say no. She enjoyed the stories themselves, but she realized that some magical problem that somehow fix your problems is anything but real. The moment when Clara came to this sudden realization was when her mother died. No radical solution would fix what happened to her mother, no matter how hard she tried to believe it. 

                  ...

If you asked Clara if fairytales were real, she would still say no. The only problem was that she was rethinking her answer. She met and befriended somewhat of a mad-man that had a time machine that was bigger on the inside. He also had a big chin that made Clara laugh. 

She traveled with him, and it was amazing. She saw planets, other galaxies, space and time itself, and the places that she wanted to see from _101 Places to See._ She felt as if she would stay this way forever, along side her Doctor. Sometimes he treated her as a mystery  Sometimes she felt as if he were seeing right through her. The strange part was that she didn't care, as long as he didn't compare her to a ghost.

                 ...

 If you asked Clara if fairytales were real, she wouldn't answer. The man that she loved was laying on the ground, suffering.  She kissed him farewell and said 'Run you clever boy and remember me' like she would do when her two echoes finally met him. 

In this fairytale, she was the savior that saved the hero. She was doing this  out of love and devotion. She knew that the Doctor wouldn't know her, but she would know him.  She didn't care as long as he was saved. 

            ...

If you asked Clara if fairytales were real, she would say yes.  At least for  _them._ The three doctors were ready to murder their own people in an attempt to put an end to the Time War. She shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes.  Her Doctor looked up at her with those age old brown eyes that were so full of grief. He stopped himself and stopped an era of guilt from himself. She smiled at him and knew that he wanted to find his people. After all, the story was coming to a head. 

                       ...

If you asked Clara if fairytales were real, she would say yes. The thing was that a chapter was drawing to a close. She didn't want it to close though.  When they came to Christmas, everything was turned upside down. When he left her, she was crushed. When he left her again she was hurt. When he generated, it shattered her. 

When the Doctor regenerated she was scared and vulnerable, but yet...surprised. Happily Ever After was just the beginning. 

 

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
